The complex flavor and nose of wine results from the presence of a wide range of organic molecules (P. Palaskova, J. Herszage and S. E. Ebeler, “Wine Flavor: Chemistry in a Glass”, Chem. Soc. Rev., 37, 2478 (2008); V. Schneider, “Aromatic and Phenolic Ripeness”, Schneider-Oenologie, Germany). Not all of these organic molecules are desirable, at least not above a very critical concentration, in the finished product. While the components may, for the most part, be identified using highly sensitive analytical tools, the extraction of a single component of this mixture is difficult since the traditional liquid-liquid or solid phase extraction (SPE) materials and procedures will remove a broad spectrum of organics and could easily modify the characteristics of the wine.